Tsukunami
by Pieguy987
Summary: This is a story I wrote that was meant to put in Netheroke's 3rd fan fiction for Rosario Vampire, but since then it has been deleted, so I am posting this myself. It is a story about how Tsukune dreams he has a superpower like the girls, with a sexual twist... This story is just a compilation of one shots. Please review. CHAPTER 2 IS FIXED. Sorry chapter 4 is so long. :)
1. Tsukune's dream

Tskune's dream  
><strong>Disclamer: I do not own Rosario Vampire<strong>

**Please review**

* * *

><p>Tsukune had a dream that night. It was all the same all the girls were fighting some freaky ass monster that grew out of the ground like a scary ass plant, Moka was drop kicking the shit of the plant while Mizore used her powers to slow it was doing some crazy ass potion and it was cutting vine after vine. Kumuru was clawing the fuck out of the monster. They all were kicking ass. The final vine dropped and they thought it was over, they were all laughing, about to come up to Tsukune to try winning him over. All of the sudden Vines out of the ground sprang up and squeezed all of the girls were all stuck in the monster and there was no way out. Tsukune felt hopeless and didn't know what to do. The monster squeezed all of the girls harder, and all their tops popped off. All of the sudden, Tsukune gets this major ass boner (its like ten feet long in his dream and twice as big round) and ejaculates so hard that there was like a thousand gallons coming out like a fucking rocket right at the monster. The monsters head was blown clean off.<br>The girls all run up to him and Mizore asks "What the fuck was that!?"  
>Moka said "I thought your dick was like only two inches long, what the fuck!?<br>Yukari says "Holy shit that's like a fucking superpower, you can like fend for yourself now!"  
>Mizore asks again, "REALLY WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT."<br>Tsukune stared blankly at the ground and said, "From now on you girls can all call me (he puts his sunglasses on and looks at the girls) TSUKUNAMI!"  
>All the sudden a loud yell comes out of nowhere screaming "YEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" and he continued to fire fireworks out of his penis.<br>Tsukune woke up feeling refreshed; he has had dreams like these before, he knew that when he would look down there would be a huge cum stain in his underwear, but he checked anyway. He was in shock because when he looked no cum stains. He got out of his bed and looked down the hallway. Mizore's parents were quickly rushing away, with a vial filled with white stuff. He chased after them, but they got away, and he soon realized all he was in was his underwear. So He took the walk of shame back to his room as everybody just sat there and laughed.


	2. Tsukunami Part 2 The new kids fixed

**The new kids/Tskunami Part Two**

My stories about Tskunami are short stories; I put them in as new chapters to keep them together

I woke up slowly and I looked around, nobody stole my baby juice this time, but there was something going on in the hallway. We got new students, one was Edward, and I think he was gay because he was dating a guy, but somehow you know that emotionless piece of shit was a girl. Then you got Tommy, the only black guy in the whole fucking school. I didn't pay much attention to them until Edward yelled "SHIT MY FORM HAS BEEN REVEALED" I had to run to check this out. I saw his form and he was making such a big deal about his form, and it was the biggest disappointment ever. The idiot just fucking sparkled, and I think he was stuck cross-eyed. So I just sat in the back and yelled "GAY!" You could just hear Tommy in the background laughing his ass off, and Edward ran off all pissed and crying. Later at lunch, I came up to Edward to see what he was all about. I walked up to him and asked, "What do you like?" He looked at me and I swear to god he had fucking down syndrome. "I like bitches on my dick. I get all the bitches by standing around doing nothing and saying something that doesn't even make sense. Then I fuck the girl in the dullest sex you will ever see, and while I am doing that, all I do is talk about how big my dick is. I also make sure to never wear protection so I make sure I get them pregnant, and they can't leave my life." Tommy was standing right behind him with a "what the fuck" face.

"Later that night, Edward was found dead in a dumpster, and Tommy and me became best friends. Yes there was a connection between those two events. Tommy was unstable though; he went into insanity that night and ran away. I still don't know where he is today. The next morning I woke up, and I looked at the paper. The headlines read, "Two students found dead and one still missing." I had no regrets. Then I realized it said TWO students found dead. I picked up the paper again; it was that really emotionless girl. She was found in her room staring at her wall. They think that she bored herself to death. Life just went on after that, and we all continued like it never happened. So much happened today, that I couldn't help but dreaming about today, that night. The dream faded in, I was in a car with Tommy, I looked at my hands, and I was a black guy. I wasn't even surprised, because I figured my dreams are fucked up as it is. We stopped, and we got out at the school, we were new students together. We walked in and instantly everybody knew we were human. We had nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide. It was turning into a nightmare. Somehow, the girls knew and didn't care; they all ran to my defense, but it was too much for them, they were overwhelmed quickly, and they were left on the ground so there was nothing to be done for them. Tommy was trying to fend us, but all he knew was karate, it doesn't help when you are fighting hundreds of monsters. Moka crawled towards me, she wanted help, but I knew I couldn't. I saw myself throwing punches, and running around in circles, while doing it with my eyes closed, like a complete idiot not even hitting anything. I ran for about thirty seconds, and then I actually hit something. It was Tommy, I hit him in the back of the head, and he was out like a light. I couldn't do it anymore; I just stood there hopeless, frozen, and scared. Moka was at my leg, she reached up, and accidentally brushed my penis."(You know that cutscene when Moka transforms into her vampire form? Maybe I should do that this time for Tskune.) The guy who does the voice when Moka transforms says, "When Tskune is horny, and the slightest things get him hard, he transforms into Tskunami, a guy with a ridiculously huge dick, and shoots out a massive load as big as a tsunami."

"My thing was big hard and it ripped my pants, it kept growing until it was twice as big as me. The ground shook, my balls grew to the size of watermelons, they contracted and shrunk until they were normal size. I exploded and a wave as big as a tsunami came out of me. I yelled "TSKUNAMI!" Everybody around me went flying, in a wave of semen. Some were stuck by the stickiness. I got a huge cramp in butt, but I guess that makes sense. The girls came up to me staring at my thing, not breaking eye contact with it. I tried to put it back in my pants, but I couldn't lift it up.

Mizore snapped out of her "la la land" and said, "You need to get out of here before they wake up." She grabbed my thing and I ejaculated again, this time it sent me flying. I probably got at least thirty meters in the air and flew almost a kilometer. Now I was falling. I landed straight on my face and I woke up.

"I looked around my room, and there was all the girls laughing their asses off. Mizore just said, "Do you know that you sleep talk?" All I could think in my mind was "FUCK""Yukari said, "Tskunami? Now that is some funny stuff, your wet dreams are you being a superhero, with your penis! That is hysterical!" I was so done; I walked out of the room in shame, as I knew my humiliation was just beginning.


	3. Tsukunami part 3: Cock block mountain

**Tsukunami Part 3: Cock block mountain**

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire

Please review

On a mountain in the distance of Yokai Academy, one student stands taller than the rest. His power lies in his pants. He is every girl's biggest dream or nightmare. He is Tsukunami! With this great power is great responsibility. What is he doing? He is defending and possibly scarring the innocent. Let's take a look.

A werewolf, a lizardman, and a siren. These all are the challenges for Tsukune and Moka, who wandered off into the woods, because Moka wanted to seduce Tsukune, and Tsukune wanted to pick flowers and skip mindlessly up and down the mountain. The northern lights were radiant and close. Moka was confused of how the attackers found them.

"How did you find us!?" asked Moka, as she shoved Tsukune behind her.

The lizardman spoke up and said, "Well, the Werewolf with his great sense of smell, literally smelled the horny off of you from a mile away."

"It smells like strawberries!" Yelled the werewolf in a happy and horny sense.

"DAMN IT TSUKUNE! I WAS TRYING TO BE SEDUCTIVE BY PUTTING A STRAWBERRY IN MY CROTCH AND THE ONLY PERSON WHO NOTICED IS THE DAMN WEREWOLF HOURS AFTER THE FACT!" Yelled Moka a little enraged.

Tsukune was shocked and upset. He curled up in a ball and started crying. The monsters laughed. Moka had to cool down and crouch down to try and comfort Tsukune.

"I am sorry Tsukune I am just upset because all I want is attention from you, and I feel like I don't always get that." said Moka. "Do you want to try helping me now?" Tsukune looked up and his sad face soon turned into a big smile. "WELL STOP BEING A BITCH!" yelled Moka. That made Tsukune upset again but this time it motivated him. He got up, wiped his tears, and charged at the werewolf. "NOT LIKE THAT!" Yelled Moka. The werewolf stepped to the side and clotheslined Tsukune, and he was out like a light. The monsters all laughed again as Moka just shook her head.

The werewolf turned quickly and stared her right in the eyes, as Moka started feeling pale. The werewolf charged and Moka froze up in fear. She turned away, ducked and closed her eyes waiting for the impact. Her fear was interrupted when she heard a loud grunt and screams. She turned around to see the werewolf's leg frozen to the ground. Everyone was confused, and stopped to try figuring out what happened. The wind brewed up and leaves swirled around. All was silent for about ten seconds, then a pound from the side of the mountain interrupted the heart pounding nervousness that surrounded the people on the mountain. Then a gust of wind raised the dust around the people on the mountain. It was impossible to see anything. The only thing that was possible to describe from all the beings' viewpoints, was the sudden sound of thunder, and earth shaking beneath their feets. Slowly the wind calmed down and the dust settled, and in the middle of everybody, Mizore appeared.

"Mizore!?" Yelled Tsukune in his confusion. "What are you doing here? How did you know we needed help?"

Mizore looked back and looked Tsukune right in the eyes, "I saw that you guys needed help so I decided to butt in, but in all truthfulness I was actually following you out here to cock block you and Moka."

"YOU BITCH!" yelled Moka at Mizore.

"Not now Moka, we have a real problem." Said Mizore gritting her teeth. Nobody has seen Mizore this focused before.

As all this drama was going on the werewolf finally wedged himself out of the frozen trap with his buddies' help. Moka and Mizore stood next next to each other perfectly in sync. The siren turned towards Tsukune and started singing. Tsukune's unconscious body stood up and was in a trance. As soon as Moka realized what was going on she ran up to the siren and kicked him between the legs. He was down, but not out.

The siren was in deep pain and barely could talk, but was able to whisper "Tsukune, attack." Tsukune stood up like a zombie, and walked over to Moka with the intentions of a lazy attack. Moka easily countered this by simply kicking him in the back of the leg to put him on his knees and started slapping slapping his face, over and over. Mizore took the heat off of them while Moka tried to snap Tsukune out of it.

Finally after about 60 slaps, Tsukune interrupted and said "OH MY LORD, THE PAIN FEELS SO GOOD!"

Moka was a little pissed about this, and threw Tsukune's head to the ground for a drop kick. Tsukune was flat on the ground looking up, seeing doubles of everything.

"THAT WHOLE TIME I THOUGHT YOU WERE POSSESSED AND I TRIED TO SLAP YOU OUT OF IT AND YOU WERE JUST GETTING SOME SEXUAL THRILL!?" Yelled the infuriated Moka.

"Well I was possessed for a minute there. I just couldn't help myself after I came to my senses." Said Tsukune nervously, as he slowly got up.

"THIS REALLY ISN'T THE TIME!" said Mizore starting to struggle holding off the monsters. Moka punched Tsukune in the face and then refocused her anger towards the monsters. She charged towards the werewolf but the lizardman was quick, and grabbed her arms and slammed her to the ground. She was stuck in a headlock, and was immobile. Mizore shot a shard of towards the lizardman, but instead it hit Moka in the face, making her delusional. Mizore was going to shoot again, but the siren swooped in and grabbed her hand and taking her into air. Tsukune looked over at Mizore. If she broke free, she would fall to her death. He looked at the werewolf, who was looking at him with a hungry look in his eye, and Tsukune knew he needed to act quick. Then Tsukune looked at Moka, and he knew that it was his only chance.

Tsukune charged right at the lizardman, and from about five feet away, Tsukune dived. He missed. The lizardman laughed, but for some reason Tsukune was smiling.

Koumori Nazo popped out to narrate a little. "It looks like all hope is lost, and I will be soon out of the job.'' but he was interrupted when the whole mountain lit up, and everybody looked at Tsukune, who had Moka's rosary in his hand. Koumori Nazo continued, "HOLY SHIT NEVERMIND WEEE!" Then he flew away.

Moka lifted into the air, right out of the lizardman's hands. Her hair turned white, and the face of innocence turned into the face of confidence. She was in her true vampire form. She dropped out of the air and hit the ground with a slam, strong enough to make the ground crack, like a small earthquake. She looked at the lizardman, siren and werewolf. They all had a face of shock. The siren came back to the ground and threw Mizore at Tsukune. Mizore fell on top of Tsukune. They both fell to the ground, and they were touching genitals through their clothes. "I hope some time we can be like this a little more privately." said Mizore with a smile. Tsukune thought he was going to get raped. Mizore only stopped for a second so that Tsukune and Mizore both could make sure everything was ok, and when they looked at Moka, it looked like she had things well in hand. So Mizore tried to make a move on Tsukune again. Tsukune screamed. He didn't want this right here and now. Mizore persisted though, determined.

The sad attempt by Mizore was interrupted, after about five minutes, by the sound of Moka struggling. Tsukune stood and looked to see that the werewolf and siren finally got her held down. The lizardman pulled out a knife, and looked at Mizore and Tsukune. He said, "Look, we all have put up a hard, long, fight today. So I'm going to make you an offer. Let us wander off into the woods and have our way with this young lady, and we will let you live. sure you may never see her again, but it is not everyday that you get the chance have sex with a vampire, forcefully or not. Go ahead and try being a hero, but I can't guarantee either of you will live."

Tsukune said, "We can't let you take her."

Mizore said, "I'd be okay with that." Tsukune looked at Mizore with shock.

"You better make up your mind quick." said the lizardman. He punched Moka right in the gut, and a strawberry fell right out of her skirt. Moka had a pained look on her face.

The werewolf sniffed and looked over at the strawberry and said, "OH MY LORD, LOOK ITS THAT STRAWBERRY." The werewolf charged at it without thinking, taking out both Moka and the lizardman. The lizardman was down without knowing what happened, but Moka got up quick, and jumped in the air, about fifty feet, and flew down kicking the ground sending both the lizardman and werewolf flying about ten feet away. The ground cracked more, and a dim red glow drizzled through the cracks.

"OH MY GOD WE HAVE BEEN FIGHTING ON AN ACTIVE VOLCANO!" yelled Tsukune.

"That is so badass." Said Mizore. "I think I should help her, I don't think I can do it, but this is for good luck." As she said that, she grabbed Tsukune's crotch, which may have been a bad idea, but possibly a good one, because as soon as she did, Tsukune transformed. Tsukune felt the blood rush, and his pants ripping from becoming so tight so fast. His pants ripped in half and Tsukune's penis was erect, it was weighing almost half a ton and it was twenty feet long and fifteen feet wide. Tsukune's testes were filling up and expanding like balloons, until they were sagging to the ground and having to make his legs spread open. The force of this made the ground start to erupt very slowly. Everyone looked at the enormous penis, and froze.

The blast was building inside Tsukune, suddenly his testes shot up towards his body and back to regular size. While the shock of this moment distracted everyone, Moka was able to break away just in time to avoid the blast. Tsukune yelled, "TSUKUNAMI!" and he shot out a load that looked like tsunami about forty-five feet height that swept away the lizardman and Werewolf right off the volcano. The enormous blast set the volcano off. Soon the ground was turning into magma. Tsukune grabbed Moka, and yelled again "TSUKUNAMI!" This time his penis became short and thin, and started spinning rapidly. He was doing helicopter dick. His penis spun so fast, that the helicopter dick actually got him and Moka off the ground. He was even able to control his flight. He set down Moka at the base of the volcano and flew up to face the Siren and try to save Mizore.

Tsukune didn't know how he was going to save her, especially since the only way he could fly was with his back parallel to the ground. Not to mention, that his primary form of attack was being used as transportation. He flew up to the siren and yelled, "Let her go!"

The siren just laughed. "How in the hell do you think you will beat me?"

Tsukune was concerned but he knew had to do something. He couldn't give up after all he had done just to save Moka. Mizore really helped and it wouldn't be right to give up on her. The siren started licking Mizore's neck, but his tongue got frozen to her neck. He couldn't get it off, so Tsukune took advantage of the situation. He positioned himself over the struggling couple, and stopped his helicopter. He floated for just a brief second, but it was long enough. Tsukune grabbed his penis and used it as a whip. He hit the siren and the siren dropped Mizore and flew into the volcano, incinerated instantly. Mizore and Tsukune both were now falling to their deaths. Mizore took on this unconcerned. They held hands on there way down, until Mizore reached down and touched Tsukune's penis. It came out and it was massive. Mizore grabbed onto Tsukune. The force of the ejaculation countered the force of the fall, and they came down safely inside a crater full of Tsukune's seed. They ended up completely fine. They all needed to take a step back just to intake what all just happened.

"That was insane." said Moka putting back on her rosary. They all were exhausted. "I don't know what we would've done without each other today."

"We just did all that and I don't think we need a life lesson right now Moka." Said Mizore.

"I am just happy we are all safe." Said Tsukune.

Koumori Nazu popped up again. "Are we just going to ignore the fact that Tsukune just did all that and was the big hero today, wee?"

"So Tsukune do I really make you that hard?" Asked Mizore.

"HEY I WAS THE ONE WHO GAVE HIM THE ERECTION! TSUKUNE LOVES ME!" Yelled Moka.

"You can think what you want but we both know who's right here. I mean I was the one who was touching him." Argued Mizore relaxingly.

"Yeah but he was probably looking up my skirt and watching my boobs bounce."

"Umm, girls can we just be thankful that we are all still here and alive without arguing?" Asked Tsukune.

"NO." said Moka.

"Nah." said Mizore.

"Oh boy." Said Tsukune, and he grabbed both of the girls hands, put them on his penis, and yelled, "TSUKUNAMI!" and he used helicopter dick to fly away leaving the unaware girls behind to argue.

The end.


	4. Part 4: Attack of the erect nipples

**Tsukunami Part 4: Attack of the Erect Nipples**

**_Please review_**

**Author's note: Sorry this is such a long chapter. I just was so excited and I had so many ideas that I just couldn't stop myself from typing more and more.  
><span>**

* * *

><p>Tsukune woke up in his room. It was a nice spring day, the wind brought the smell of flowers and spring time in through his open window. Tsukune just wanted to lay back and enjoy it, but he already knew that the girls would soon interrupt it and burst through the door. Tsukune got dressed and laid in bed feeling like his life is a broken record. Today was different though, the girls did interrupt his calm, but this time it was a scream. Tsukune was surprised, he jumped out of bed and ran out of his room to see a man running out of Yukari's room. Nobody knew who he was, but he had no shirt on and he had manboobs like no other manboobs you have or will ever see in your life. They were saggy like an old lady's but they kind of seemed firm in the same way. Tsukune just had a gay moment for this fatass. He would have chased him but the whole gay moment made Tsukune stop and rethink his life. The fatass got away.<p>

Tsukune ran into Yukari's room. She looked scared. Tsukune hugged her and asked, "What did he do to you?" She didn't answer at first but she dug herself closer into the hug. Mizore, Moka and Kumuru dashed in the room.

"What happened?" Asked Moka.

"Some creep was in Yukari's room and scared her." Said Tsukune. "It was a very big man, I never had seen him before." Tsukune stood up.

Yukari wiped tears from her eyes. "It could have been worse. All he did was lift up my shirt and grabbed my breasts with Sparkly dust all over his hands. It definitely was odd." They all gathered around Yukari. Tsukune hugged her again. This time he felt something like a knife hitting him in the belly. Tsukune jumped back. Yukari's nipples were pointing out of her about a foot. "WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?" she yelled.

"This is some crazy ass black magic shit." said Mizore. "Yukari, go to the nurse. We are going to track down that creep."

Yukari walked down the hall holding her hands close to her chest. Moka stayed puzzled and Kumuru started thinking. "Where will we even start?" asked Kumuru.

"We should look into Yukari's room maybe." Suggested Tsukune. The girls nodded in agreement. They opened the door to find an open window, and signs of struggle in her bed. "It looks like she was sleeping and the man came through the window." Tsukune walked to the bed and felt it, it was all sweaty and he found what he thought was semen under the sheets. "I think he actually raped her." Said Tsukune. He pulled back the sheets more, and found a vibrator. "OH GOD NO!" Tsukune yelled while falling backwards. The girls were in between dying of laughter and almost throwing up. They left the room, Tsukune took a shower and the girls waited in his room trying to pick the lock on his bathroom door. When Tsukune finished he walked out of the shower to find Kumuru butt naked. Tsukune's dick grew about 10 feet long and 2 feet wide and he came all over Kumuru. There was so much that they were about to drown in the bathroom. The other girls opened up the door to get a flood of sauce on them. Needless to say, they all needed a shower after that. They then headed to the nurse's office to check on Yukari.

When they got to the nurses office, Yukari still had erect nipples, and before they could say a word to her the nurse shot them a pissed off stare and said, "Get out." She meant buisness so Tsukune and the girls didn't hesitate.

"Well it looks like this is a dead end to our search for now." said Kumuru. "I doubt that fatass will even come back."

"I hope you are right." said Tsukune.

Three days later.

The smell of cherries filled the air. The girls and Tsukune walked up to the door and knocked. Yukari responded, "Come in." When they walked in, Yukari was sitting on her bed staring at the wall. A warm cherry pie was in the window.

"What's with the pie?" asked Tsukune.

"I felt like cooking." Replied Yukari. She turned around, and her nips were sticking out several feet.

"Good god they are still like that!?" Asked Mizore.

"Sadly yes. I don't understand it at all." Said Yukari. "I just wish i know who did this."

"We all do." Said Tsukune. "Oh by the way, this is yours." Tsukune pulled the vibrator out of his pocket and threw it at Yukari. Tsukune had a number of looks coming his way. "I uh, wanted to make sure it was safe and uh, make sure it didn't get stolen."

"You shoved it up your butt didn't you?" Asked Moka already knowing the answer.

Tsukune got all defensive, "No! No! No! I just... I... Yes I shoved it up my butt." Yukari freaked out and threw it back at Tsukune.

Tsukune looked at that pie again. This time the fatass was eating it. "HEY THERE HE IS!" Tsukune jumped through the window at him, but that wasn't a good idea because Yukari's room was on the second floor. They both fell to the ground. Tsukune was hurt but the fatass got up fast and ran. The girls came down to where Tsukune was fast.

"Tsukune are you hurt!?" asked Moka.

"Never mind me, we need to catch him!" Yelled Tsukune. They all got running as fast as they could to catch up to the fatass. They followed him through a forest. The forest eventually ended to flat grassland with a mountain blocking any way of escape. The fat man turned around, and looked Tsukune right in his eyes.

"Who are you and what do you want with Yukari?" asked Moka.

The fat man with a voice that sounded like he had down syndrome, said, "I am Thunder Thighs. I get my power from erect nipples. As long as they are pointy I have my power."

"I don't care who he is, I'm going to kick his ass." Said Kurumu.

"You will have to catch me first." Said Thunder Thighs. He pulled out a key and opened a secret door in the mountain, he stepped inside and closed it before Tsukune and the girls could go in with him. They searched for a secret button to open the door but all that was there was the keyhole for the door.

"Fuck." Said Mizore thinking all hope was lost.

Tsukune looked down in disappointment. Then he had an idea. He pulled out his penis and gave himself a little erection. He put it in the keyhole and started humping it as hard as he could.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TSUKUNE?" yelled Moka weirded out. The girls had the most confused and uncomfortable faces watching Tsukune go to town on the fucking keyhole. Then there was beep sound and the elevator opened. "YOU OPENED IT WITH YOUR DICK?" asked a very confused Moka.

"I opened you with my dick." Replied Tsukune. "Now lets get inside." They entered the elevator and the only buttons were up and down, but the up was the only one glowing. Tsukune pressed it and they shot up to the top of the mountain. The door opened and inside was a lair for an evil person, it was dark, mist was on the ground, and the only light was coming from a computer that was on Pornhub.

Tsukune and the girls slowly walked through the lair.

Kumuru was really creeped out and wanted to get out, she tried convincing Tsukune by saying, "Tsukune I will do anything to get out of here. I don't like this place, and I want you to leave with me. If you leave now, I will let you fuck me for hours, I don't even care if you don't wear a condom. I just want to leave and for us to be happy. I don't even care if you get me pregnant, I know how to do a coat hanger abortion. I just want to leave, but not be alone!"

They knew she was serious too. They all looked at her like it was the most fucked up thing they had ever heard.

The lights in the room turned on. The room looked was full of collectables, taxidermied animals, and rare treasures.

They looked around the room impressed and confused at the same time. "Who the fuck are we dealing with?" asked Moka. A door opened and the silhouette of Thunder Thighs appeared.

"Me." said Thunder Thighs. "I am sorry I had to run down there. I would have fought you there, but I really had to take a shit."

"This ends now!" Yelled Tsukune. Him and the girls got ready to fight.

"This fatass will be a pushover." Said Kumuru.

"I see that you underestimate me." Said Thunder Thighs. He smiled and lit a match. He bent over and aimed his ass right at Tsukune. He then farted a huge fart so big that the ground shook and with it, a fireball shot out of his ass. Tsukune jumped out of the way just in time.

"OH SHIT!" yelled Tsukune.

"Me and my big mouth." said Kumuru.

"I told you, and a lot more will come with that." said Thunder Thighs. Kumuru charged and did a running kick right into Thunder Thigh's boob. He fell back, but got up right away. He grew his thighs to be huge and charged at Kumuru. He trapped her in his thighs. Mizore froze his face which let the hold on Kumuru loose. Kumuru got up to fight.

"You are too late." said Thunder Thighs, Kumuru's nipples started grow. She screamed, and Thunder Thighs threw her into the wall. Her nipples poked right through the wall, she was stuck.

"FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING FATASS." Yelled Kumuru. "TSUKUNE, MOKA, MIZORE! PROTECT YOUR TITTIES."

"I don't have time for you kids." Said Thunder Thighs. He made his thighs huge and stomped. The floor cracked right in half and a gorge in the floor opened. There was no way to cross it by foot. Tsukune fell back onto Moka, grabbing her rosary.

Moka transformed. Her hair turned white and her face altogether looked more focused.

She easily jumped the gorge and tackled thunder thighs. All Tsukune could do was watch. Moka was easily kicking his ass. Right kick, left kick, uppercut, she was just going to town on him, but all it took was a counter to catch her foot, and throw her across the room next to Tsukune.

"This guy is damn hard." Said Moka

"Thats what you said to me." Said Tsukune under his breathe. That earned him a slap across the face. The ground started shaking again, Mizore fell down into the gorge hanging on the edge for dear life.

She didn't freak out she just held on. Tsukune got towards the edge and tried to lend her a hand. Mizore reached up the hand that wasn't clung on the edge, instead of grabbing Tsukune's hand, she reached her arm up Tsukune's pants, and grabbed his dick. Tsukune screamed because he was so surprised and he got an erection from it. The erection was so big, and it happened so fast. His dick grew huge, Mizore wrapped her arms around it and then Tsukune's penis pointed straight toward the ceiling. The erection was fast that it threw Mizore over Tsukune's head (Both heads that is) and flung her straight into the wall. Tsukune's penis also hit him in the face and knocked him the fuck out for a good two minutes.

Tsukune woke up with Moka and Mizore next to him. Tsukune was dizzy at first but the feeling quickly went away. He was having an adrenaline rush.

"I'm fine." Tsukune said. "I just want to finish this bitch." Tsukune looked over to where Kumuru was, but she wasn't there anymore. "Where'd Kumuru go?"

Mizore spoke up, "She left after we got her unstuck. The way her nipples were, she wouldn't be much help anyway."

"You're right. It's just the three of us." Replied Moka. "I can jump this gorge, but I doubt you or Mizore can do the same. I will take him on alone."

Tsukune looked right into her eyes. "What if you get your nipples taken advantage of? What will you do? You will be defenseless."

Moka said, "It's a risk I will have to take." Moka leaped across the gorge and into the door of where Thunder Thighs went. Tsukune was really worried and he knew there was nothing he could do.

"You know she can't take him alone." said Mizore.

"I do know that, but what can we do?" Asked Tsukune. "How do you know so much about my powers anyway?"

Mizore looked at Tsukune and started talking. "Long ago in very ancient times, there were only four types of powers. You were either a firebender, waterbender, earthbender or an airbender. These later evolved and became ice powers and seductive powers, but anyway, the ancient text describes one power that was legendary and rare, this was the dickbender. That is you Tsukune, you are the dickbender. You are the only one who can do what you do. I've studied dickbending ever since the first time I heard about it. That is why I know so much."

"Well shit that is heavy." Said Tsukune. "Well, how are we going to cross this gorge?"

Mizore looked up at the ceiling with metal beams all across them. "Give me your dick." she said. Tsukune didn't argue, he took off his pants and let Mizore hold it. Mizore pulled on it as hard as she could. While Tsukune screamed in pain, his penis stretched to a good fifteen feet.

"When you said give me your dick, I didn't think you meant this!" Yelled Tsukune in pain. Mizore threw the giant flaccid penis onto one of the beams, it wrapped around it. Mizore grabbed Tsukune and pushed them both into the gorge. Tsukune thought he was going to die, but his dick caught and they swung across the gorge.

"MOTHERFUCKER THAT HURT!" Yelled Tsukune.

"It was for a good cause." Said Mizore. "Come on lets go." She darted through the door. Tsukune tried to follow but ended up tripping on his 20 foot flaccid penis.

"Fuck, how am I going to do this." Tsukune said to himself. He rolled it into a ball and carried it in his arms out the door. Through the door was an outdoor courtyard. Mizore and Moka were both working hard together to stop the fatass. The courtyard was very open, all grass, no trees, and nowhere to escape except straight up. There was a cooler full of ice and soda right next to the door. Tsukune held his breathe, he new he had to put his huge penis in the cooler to shrink it to be able to do anything to help. He put it in and screamed as his long shlong shrunk almost instantaneously into his regular two inch penis. He ran down the stairs with only his shirt on. "I'm here to help!" He yelled.

Moka was dodging flabby arms, jello thighs and fatty sweaty skin of thunder thighs. She yelled, "I told you to stay away! This one was my fight!" She looked at Thunder Thighs to dodge another attack, but he was just rolling on the ground laughing. "This wasn't settled, what are you doing?" asked Moka.

Thunder Thighs pointed at Tsukune while laughing his ass off and said, "BABY PENIS!" The girls started laughing too.

Tsukune's eyes started balling up. He fell to the ground and cried. "Its special." he said. This humiliation went on for a good 5 minutes, little did Tsukune and the girls know, that this Thunder Thigh's distraction. Mizore and Moka were laughing so hard, that they didn't even realize that Thunder Thighs put dust on the girls' breasts. Moka and Mizores' nipples grew at the same time.

"Oh shit." said Moka and Mizore realizing their mistake. Thunder Thighs pushed the girls over and they got stuck like stakes in the ground.

Tsukune was self conscious about his penis, but what guy isn't? Anyway, this was perfect for Thunder Thighs. It would be so easy for him. He could finish off Tsukune here and now.

"It is just you and me." Said Thunder Thighs. "Are you going to die like a coward? Or die with some dignity." At this moment everybody knew shit was getting real.

Tsukune shot up and looked in the eyes of Thunder Thighs. They were in a stare down. They walked towards each other in perfect sync like a cowboy shootout. They kept walking towards each other until they were chest to chest. They looked deeply into each others eyes. Tsukune jumped on Thunder Thighs, and they started making out. Moka and Mizore's eyes both were as wide as they could get and their jaws dropped to the ground in awe.

"WHAT THE FUCK! SINCE WHEN WERE YOU GAY?" asked Moka.

Tsukune got off Thunder Thighs, and looked at Moka and said, "You don't understand Moka. I am not gay, but I love this man as a person. I see him as my desire. I don't look at gender for who I love."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? LOOK WHAT HE'S DONE TO YOUR FRIENDS!" yelled Moka.

"I know." said Tsukune

"DOES HE FEEL THE SAME WAY OR IS HE JUST USING YOU!?" asked Moka.

"I love Tsukune too." said Thunder Thighs.

"I'M SO CONFUSED!" said Moka.

"Thunder Thighs, I know that we are deeply in love..." said Tsukune, "but I haven't known you for very long and my friends are my priority. I'm sorry, but I am going to have to kill your fat ass."

"So be it." Said Thunder Thighs. Thunder Thighs grew his arm flab that stretched right at Tsukune's face. Tsukune jumped back and it was so close to his face that Tsukune could feel the wind blow past his face. Tsukune looked at the girls who were stuck in the ground. He realized he couldn't get an erection. Tsukune was powerless. He tried to make it work, but it wouldn't go up. All hope seemed lost. "It seems you are powerless. Its time for you to die." Then out of nowhere, somebody flew out of the air and kicked Thunder Thighs in the face. Everyone was shocked. It was Yukari, her nipples were still pointing out of her.

"Yukari!" said Moka, Mizore and Tsukune.

Thunder thighs got up fast and grabbed Yukari and shoved her nipples in the ground like the other girls.

She looked at Tsukune and yelled, "Catch!" she threw a bottle at him.

Tsukune caught it, and he looked at it. Viagra! Tsukune took it and immediately grew his erection again but bigger than ever.

"Your a dead man." Said Tsukune. Moka and Mizore knew that he couldn't cum though and they sacrificed their privacy by pointing there butts towards Tsukune and pulling down the panties from under their skirts. Thunder Thighs froze, scared shit less. Tsukune's balls dropped to the ground and swelled up twice as big as his legs. Thunder thighs turned pale feeling like it was doomsday. Tsukune's balls shot back up and deflated as a wave cum shot out of Tsukune's penis. Tsukune yelled, "TSUKUNAMI!" It hit the fat of Thunder Thighs and the sound it made was very similar to a 300 pound chicken hitting concrete off a fifty-two story building. Thunder Thighs flew back into the mountain. The dust kicked up and all was silent for a few seconds. When the dust cleared, Thunder Thighs was stuck to the mountain in Tsukune's seed. He didn't move at all.

Tsukune took a deep breathe. He ran over to Moka and put her rosary back on. He pulled Yukari, Moka, and Mizore out of the ground.

"I think he is dead." said Tsukune.

"I hope he is." Said Moka. "Lets just go back to school and never worry about him again."

"Agreed." Said Yukari.

"What are we going to do about our nipples though?" Asked Moka.

"I don't know." Said Mizore. They started walking back to Yokai academy. Moka tripped though and her nipple ended up right in Tsukune's ass. Tsukune screamed like a little girl. The girls did too. When Moka pulled it out her nipple shrunk back to regular size.

"Well Tsukune, it looks we have to shove our nipples up your ass." said Moka.

"OH HELL NO!" yelled Tsukune. Tsukune ran, but the girls were right behind him. He yelled, "TSUKUNAMI!" The tip of his penis (yes just the tip) extended and grabbed on to a tree like a grappling hook. He swung from tree to tree like this all the way back to Yokai Academy, with the girls right behind him, wanting to shove there nipples up his ass.

Little did they know, Thunder Thighs woke up both alive and sticky as ever, and started plotting his revenge.

**To be continued...**


End file.
